Hiccup and Astrid
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: Romeo and Juliet styled. For 300 years, a feud between men and women was ensued. . Until one day both of their heirs got trapped on a deserted island and were forced to make a temporary truce, but as time goes by they slowly develop unwanted feelings for each other. Will they be the key in finally stopping the war or will they make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon**

**So I'm starting a new story! I'm not abandoning "The Voice" and if you read "Berk's Big Book of Rules" sorry if I haven't updated in a while but I got a bit and I usually update that for fun or when I'm bored XD. Oh and by the way, I mean no harm to any women or men. Whatever I write here concerning your gender isn't true and please don't get offended, I just made up these stuff and again none of these are true**

It was night and Agnes was having trouble sleeping for she was sick with the flu

"Achoo!" she said as she sneezed. The door then creaked open and in came a guy around his mid-twenties, he had shaggy auburn hair and a riding gear on.

"Still can't sleep?" he asked as he sat at the edge of her bed. Agnes looked at her father and nodded showing off her blue eyes with a hint of green. She had auburn hair just like her father and had the same built as his.

"How about I read you a bedtime story?" he suggested stroking her hair. She happily nodded oblivious that her mother had just entered the room as well

"Another story Hiccup?" she asked crossing her arms, her blue eyes twinkling. Hiccup tried to look offended

"Hey, my stories are great!" he defended himself. She just shook her head and laughed as she made her way towards her husband and daughter. Even though Agnes looked just like her father she had the same personality as her mother, except she had her dad's interest for inventing

"Hiccup your stories are boring! You need a little woman's touch to it" she said after kissing her daughter's forehead

"You mean fighting and other things that are related to violence?" he asked raising his eyebrow. She just chuckled in reply

"It's the Astrid way Hiccup, you better live with it" she explained sitting next to him. Agnes loved her parents to bits, but she hated when she was getting ignored

"Why don't you both just tell the story?" she suggested making the two look at her. They both looked at each other and nodded

"Ok I'm starting off first" Hiccup declared but Astrid just rolled her eyes

**0000000000**

Once upon a time, in a place that's long forgotten today. Two kingdoms were at war. The Kingdom of Berkians was inhabited by men, they believed that women were weak, waste of space and were only made to serve them. This kingdom was ruled by King Stanley, he was a big brute of a man. He had red hair, an unruly beard that went all over the place, and green eyes that showed bravery and leadership. His son Prince Hunter, on the other hand was the exact opposite of him. He was lanky, awkward and he was a toothpick. He was a great archer even though no one knew that, he had shaggy reddish brown hair and his face was sprinkled with a bit of freckles.

**0000000000**

"Okay my turn!" Astrid proclaimed as she pushed Hiccup a bit. Hiccup sighed in annoyance and moved to the other side of the bed. Agnes just laughed at her parent's antics. Astrid then took a breath and started telling her part

**000000000**

The Kingdom of Draconian on the other hand was inhabited by women. They believed that men were big stupid brutes, are sloppy, messy and other bad stuff. This Kingdom was ruled by Queen Rachel but to others she was known as "The Red Death". She had messy red hair, she was a bit on the heavy set but she can still hold her own. Her daughter Princess Anastasia or Ana for short, was lean and mean. She had blond hair that was always in a braid, she was an expert with an axe and had blue eyes that can stare through your very soul.

**000000000**

"Okay Astrid, you had your fun. It's my turn" Hiccup said interrupting Astrid's narration. Astrid threw him an annoyed look

"Oh come on Hiccup!" she argued. Both spouses then started an argument on who would tell which part. Agnes at one point got bored

"How about, after every scene you and mom can switch" she said looking at her mom and dad. Her parent's thought about it and agreed. Since Astrid finished her part it was Hiccup's turn much to Astrid's dismay. Hiccup smirked victoriously and started telling his part

**0000000000**

One day King Stanley's defenses were getting low so he decided to set sail to a neighboring Kingdom of Beserkian to hopefully have a new ally.

"Hamish, ready the boats and set sail for the Kingdom of Beserkian" he ordered his right hand man who nodded in reply and ran towards the docks. Prince Hunter walked over to the side of his father

"Father, will I stay behind as well?" he asked, hoping that his father would finally let him join one of his trips. King Stanley looked over to his son and saw the look of hope in his eyes, so he shook his head

"No Hunter, you'll come as well" he said. Hunter's smile grew wide as he excitedly ran off to grab his satchel with his supply in it and his bow and arrow as well. Unknown to them Queen Rachel had the same idea

"Olga! Ready the ships, and set sail for the Kingdom of Beserkian" She ordered her right hand woman who bowed in reply and ran towards the docks. Princess Ana walked next to her mother with her trusty axe over her shoulder

"Mother shall I pack my things as well?" she asked, she always went with her mother on trips but never to another Kingdom. Her mother turned her attention to her and she nodded. Happily Ana ran towards her sleeping quarters and packed everything in her satchel and of course she brought along her axe

**(Astrid's Turn)**

The trip to the Kingdom was peaceful for both parties… until they bumped into each other

"Stanley! What are you doing here?" Queen Rachel demanded as she shook her hand up in the air

"I should ask you the same thing Rachel! Now if you don't mind can you move along so that we can finish our trip" he said trying to stay calm.

"Only if you can do the same thing Stanley! You good for nothing son of a half troll" she sneered. Well that did it for the King

"That's it! Hunter, stay below deck. The rest of you, ready the cannons!" he ordered. Hunter was a bit disappointed that he would miss the action but he nonetheless obeyed his father. Stanley waited until all the cannons were loaded and yelled "Fire!" which made all the cannons fire at the neighboring ship. The Queen's ship shook as the cannons hit them.

"Anastasia, stay below deck! And all of you, reload the cannons and make it quick" Queen Rachel ordered. Ana was shocked that her mother would make her miss all the action but she still obeyed

**(Hiccup's Turn)**

Hunter and Ana were fidgeting as they tried to control themselves but the noises of war above them were very tempting. Finally they had enough, they grabbed their satchel and also their respective weapons as they sneaked above the deck. Both of them were hanging around the edge of the ship holding their stance as they tried to keep their balance. Unfortunately for them both ships fired at the same time and the ships shook vigorously thus knocking both heirs overboard and into the seas.

"RETREAT!" the two rulers ordered unbeknownst to them both of their heirs were already missing

**I hope you liked the first chapter! So review, voice out your opinions and that's it! Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie in anyway (Kim) possible way**

**Hey guys! See what I did in that disclaimer? I wish they would really make season 5 (there's a petition that Disney made) Thanks to those who favorite and followed this story :) **

_**Kingdom of Berkian  
**_**Kingdom of Draconian**

It's probably been hours until Hunter came to. He groaned as he tried to stand up, his head was spinning and he felt as if he had the need to puke.

"Ugh, where am I?" he mumbled as he finally stood up… only to be tackled down with a girl basically straddling him on his stomach with an axe aimed at his throat.

"Well, look who's at my mercy. Prince Hunter" Ana sneered as she brought the axe closer to his neck

"Oh Princess, how nice is it to see you" he said sarcastically, this made Ana glare at him more

"Any last words, Hunter?" she asked with an evil smile gracing her face. Hunter looked around for anything he could use to his disposal, his bow and arrows were near him but were out of his reach. Hunter then had an idea, he smiled at Ana

"Alright Princess, you win. But if I were you I would make my stance more firmer" he smirked as he flipped over making Ana fly away from him thus giving him enough time to grab his bow and aim it at her

**0000000**

A clasp of thunder was suddenly heard as a kid around 10 years old ran into the room and into his mother's arms

"Hey bud, scared of a little thunder?" Hiccup asked as he patted his son's shaggy blond hair. His green eyes widened at his father's comment

"Hey! Stevens Haddock is not afraid of a little thunder" he said defensively. Then another clasp of thunder was heard making him hug his mom more, burying his face at the crook of her neck. Astrid chucked as she stroked her sons back in a comforting way.

"Is it okay if I join you guys?" Stevens asked sheepishly. Hiccup nodded as Astrid continued the story

**000000000**

Both of the heirs got into a fighting stance and both of them waited for the other to make the first move. Hunter being a bit passive at the moment lowered his weapon a bit

"Look Princess" he started only to get interrupted by Ana

"It's Ana Dimwit" she jeered raising her weapon a bit more.

"Ok, _Ana_. How about we come to an agreement?" he suggested. Ana raised her brow lowering her axe for a bit

"What agreement?" she asked curiosity filling her mind. Hunter lowered his bow fully but still held a grip to it

"We come to a temporary truce, we need to get outta here. We need to work together and try to survive, so what do you say?" he asked holding out his hand. She looked skeptical

"And how would I know if you were lying?" she asked glaring at him. He just sighed and threw his bow at the ground

"Prin- Ana, I want to go back home as much as you want. If we ever get out of here we can fight to the death but for now I suggest you agree cause if you won't then good luck getting off on your own" he said trying to reason with her. Ana thought for a bit and she reluctantly lowered her weapon and shook his hand.

"Tsk fine" she said stubbornly. That's when she took a good look at the island they were trapped in. Its beaches was covered with white sand and it had a forest at the middle of the island.

"Come on, if we want to survive we might as well find a suitable place to set up camp" she said resting her axe at her shoulders heading towards the deep forest. Hiccup shrugged as he picked up his bow and followed said girl into the forest.

_Later…._

They've been walking for an hour now and finally they stumbled upon a clearing. It had a small waterfall that falls into a small pond, the clearing was surrounded by pine trees and had 2 small caves.

"Well I'll just go head back and grab some firewood" Hunter said awkwardly walking back into the depths of the forest, Ana trailing behind him making marks so that they can find their way back.

_Meanwhile in the two kingdoms….._

**(Hiccup's Turn)**

The battered ships returned to their respective Kingdoms.

_**The docks became crowded as the battered ship of King Stanley was seen. Geremia, the Kingdom's public blacksmith and King Stanley's close friend was the first who greeted them**_

"_**What happened to you?" he asked in his deep Scottish accent. Stanley just grumbled an unintelligent answer, Geremia sighed**_

"_**You met The Red Death eh?" he asked as he helped his friend with his stuff. Stanley sighed as he rubbed his eyes**_

"_**I tried to play nice Geremia, but she called me a son of a half troll! How else should I have reacted?" he asked frustratingly. Geremia sighed, his family was never really in favor with the war. He had a sister in Draconian who he still send letters to but that was all they ever did. Geremia then noticed the lack of a certain scrawny young lad**_

"_**Hey Stanley I just noticed, but where's yer son?" he asked with concern. Stanley's eyes widened as he rushed back to the boat**_

"_**Hunter?" he asked loudly as he checked the lower decks. He ran all around the ship, calling his son's name. However in the Kingdom of Draconian they were having the similar problem**_

"**Where is my Anastasia?!" Queen Rachel shouted so loud that it echoed all throughout the kingdom. Olga shook as she cowered in front of the Queen**

"**M-My Queen, we ch-checked all throughout the ship. B-But we couldn't find y-your daughter" she stuttered out an answer. The Queen stomped her way towards the throne, she sighed. A light bulb flicked open in her mind as her face scrunched up into a snare**

"**Olga! Bring me a piece of paper and something to write with" she ordered and it was immediately delivered. She spoke out loud as she wrote the letter**

"**Dear Stanley 'The Vast' Haddock, "  
I do request that you bring back my  
Daughter lest you want your Kindom  
to perish -Queen Rachel **

**She wrote as she said each word with much disgust.**

"**Olga! Send this to King Stanley" she ordered. **

"_**My King! A letter from her majesty" A servant said rushing into the throne room. Stanley's eyes widened as he read each word, his eyes were filled with anger**_

"_**How dare that witch! Accusing me of such crimes" he said crumpling up the letter and throwing it at a side**_

"_**Hamish! Ready the boats and set sail to Kingdom Draconian. We have some unfished business to take care of" he said cracking his knuckles. Hamish gulped before saying the bad news**_

"_**My lord, I'm afraid we cannot launch a full scale invasion at the moment. We lost too many ships in that fight and the ships that were salvaged are in bad shape" he said sadly. Stanley sighed**_

"_**Fine, just make the repairs quick" he ordered. Hamish bowed as he left the King's presence.**_

"_**Just you wait Rachel, we're coming for you" he muttered under his breath as he retreated to his sleeping quarters**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**Heyo! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows :D! So um someone asked where the babies come from so uh I decided to use the method of "The Giver" Book, there are women called "Birthmothers" who make kids and after they give birth to at least 3 babies they'll go on as shield maidens or whatever. **

Hunter huffed as he tried his best to not trip and drop all the firewood he has created, as he got to their makeshift camp he sighed in relief as he cracked his back. He glared at the direction of a certain blond headed princess who was currently resting under the shade of a tree

"You know I could use some help here" he said going her way. She opened an eye but quickly closed it

"You need some muscles fishbone, might as well thank me for this" she said smirking, of course the truth was that she wanted that boy to suffer as much as he can. Hunter frustratingly ran a hand through his auburn hair

"You're the one with the axe princess!" he said almost screaming but Ana just waved him off with her hand.

"Quit your yapping and get back to work" Ana commanded but she must've ticked him off too much because the next thing she knew a load of wood got dumped on her

"Hey what's your problem eh?" she asked as she glared at him whilst rubbing her head. Hunter crossed his arms and smirked victoriously.

"Consider it as a warning princess, I don't follow orders from anyone" he said threatened but Ana just stood up and glared daggers at the man

"Oh really? Even your father?" she asked cheekily, Hunter scowled at her comment

"I do what I want!" he yelled shaking a finger at the sky, but Ana just laughed sarcastically

"Oh really now? Then does daddy take you on trips to other places? Does daddy let you do anything on your own? Does daddy-" she started ranting only to get cut off when Hunter tackled her to the ground

"Look I'm still on with this temporary truce but _do not push my buttons" _He said giving a big emphasis on the italicized words. Ana was about to answer back when a roar erupted around them. Their eyes widened as the bush near them started to shake. Hunter and Ana both took a fighting stance as they readied their weapons. Their hearts hammered against their chests as the creature revealed itself… as a cute fluffy bunny. Hunter and Ana both sighed in relief

"You scared of a widdle wabbit?" Hunter joked as he saw the look of fear on Ana's face as the rabbit hopped out. Ana's face scrunched up as she glared at Hunter baring her teeth

**(Astrid's Turn)**

"Hey you were just as frightened as I was" she said cracking her knuckles. Hunter raised his hands in a form of surrender and was about to retort an answer when a black creature jumped out of the shadows. Ana was frozen with fear as she stares into those green toxic eyes. The creature had black leathery wings sprouted from its back, he was the color of darkness itself and his teeth was sharper than a pair of daggers.

"Is that a D-D" she stuttered an answer but Hunter beat her to it

"A Dragon" he said in awe. Most people would run away as fast as their legs could carry them but Hunter was no ordinary person. Since his father kept him in the castle grounds Hunter's entertainment was of course limited. He spent hours after hours in the castle's library, studying about mythical creatures and its origins. Hunter had always dreamt of seeing a dragon face to face one day and that faithful day was today. Hunter's hand outstretched towards the beast but its eyes were in slits as it growled deeply, Hunter flinched his hand back but didn't break his eye contact with the beast.

"Hunter! Run" Ana screamed but it only fell to deaf ears, the beast's eyes were hypnotizing and Hunter was already under its spell. Hunter's eyes squinted as he studied the beast, that's when he noticed a huge object impaled at its left wing. Hunter cautiously approached the wing as the dragon growled louder

"Don't worry, I'm here to help" he reassured with a determined tone in his voice. The dragon's eyes softened a bit as it heard this. Hunter approached closer but the beast didn't move, knowing that the beast understood what Hunter wanted to do he did it. The Dragon roared in pain as he fell limp at the ground. The object left a large hole at the dragon's wing, even though dragon's can heal on their own this one needed medical attention. Hunter cautiously outstretched his hand towards the dragon's head, the dragon flinched back. The most rational thing to do was to run away and leave the beast to die but as I said before Hunter wasn't your normal guy. He closed his eyes shut as he stretched his hand towards the beast to its full extent. Moments passed and all his hand met was the dragon's hot breath coming from its nostrils, but then he felt something warm, scaly and hard on his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the dragon showed him trust. This was all too much for Ana to take in, she took one last look at Hunter gently petting the beast before passing out

**0000000000**

Ana woke up to the smell of burning wood. She slowly fluttered her eyes open as she saw the orange sky meaning it was now sunset. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head as she tried to stand up. She grunted as she rubbed the back of her head and stood up shakily. She had the weirdest dream, Hunter had befriended a huge scaly beast. What nonsense right? She found said boy playing with the embers of the campfire. She was about to tell him about her dream when a black creature blocked her path

"Argh!" she screamed as she fell on her behind. The dragon growled menacingly at her as if it was protecting something very valuable. Her eyes widened as wide as saucers as she saw Hunter aside the beast with a hand on its back

"Relax bud, she's a friend… sort of" He said calmly to the beast. The dragon reluctantly walked away and curled up in a corner. Ana looked at Hunter as if he had grown 2 extra heads

"Wh-what happened?" she asked him, Hunter casually replied

"Well after you blacked out-"

"I do not black out!" Ana interrupted him to defend herself. Hunter raised his eyebrow and had a victorious smile on his face

"You blacked out"

"Did not!" Ana screamed, her face was getting red. Hunter shrugged

"Believe what you want princess. As I was saying after you blacked out I bandaged up Toothless' wing so he should be fine for now" he said gesturing to the currently sleeping beast, that's when Ana noticed his left wing was covered with some strips of leaves, clothing and other stuff.

"You know, most guys would kill that beast on the spot" she said raising her hand, gesturing him to help her get back on her feet

"Well then I guess I'm not like most guys" he said giving her a crooked smile. As their hands touched they felt a bolt of electricity surge all throughout their bodies, they flinched back as they stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Um dinner shout be ready soon" Hunter said awkwardly, Ana nodded as she stood up herself. As they ate Ana thought about what Hunter did. Apparently some guys weren't big brutes after all.

**To all of those who reads "The Voice" please vote for the song Hiccup and Astrid will sing. The poll can be found at my profile.**


End file.
